


Drabble 2015

by Garnigal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal





	1. Burn

She’s always feared (loved) fire. 

Fire burns (warms). Fire destroys (brightens). Fire kills (gives life).

It’s only natural to fear (love) it.

But now she can’t be killed - she’s already dead. (But now she can’t be warmed - she’s so cold).

And now she can’t be destroyed - she’s destroyed so much. (And now she can’t stand the light - she’s hidden in the dark).

Now they reach out to touch the flame.

++++++++++++++++++++++

There’s no heat, only burning. There’s no light, only destruction. There’s no life (but there never was).

Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust.

Nothing left but the scent of smoke.


	2. Fairytales

"And they lived ever after." Dru whispered to the moon.

"Happily ever after, pet." Spike mumbled against her cool white skin. "We'll live happily ever after."

Dru pushed him away then curled into ball with her hands buried in her hair. "Always dark, dark night, dark blood, scent heavy in the air, then sun comes, and the sun makes me so sad, Spike! So angry! All my happiness, down in dust."

"Hush, princess. If ever the sun shines, I'll be your parasol. Spike'll keep you happy, naught to worry you."

But she wouldn’t be comforted, as long as they lived.


End file.
